disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eating the Peach
"Eating the Peach" is a song from James and the Giant Peach. Its lyrics were originally written in the book by its author, Roald Dahl, and unlike in the book, the song is sung by James and his insect friends instead of just Mr. Centipede. In the original book, Mr. Centipede sings the entire song. Also, the lyrics in the first and second verse in the original book are a bit different. Lyrics Movie version= Mr. Centipede: I've eaten many strange and scrumptious dishes in my time Like jellied bugs and curried slugs and earwigs cooked in slime And mice with rice is very nice When they're roasted in their prime But don't forget to sprinkle them with just a pinch of grime I'm crazy 'bout mosquitoes on a piece of buttered toast And pickled spines of porcupines And then a great big roast And dragon's flesh, quite old, not fresh It costs a buck at most Spoken Glowworm: Does it come with gravy? Mr. Centipede: It comes to you in barrels if you order it by post! Interlude All: It comes to you in barrels if you order it by post! Mr. Grasshopper: For dinner on my birthday, shall I tell you what I chose? Hot noodles made of poodles on a slice of garden hose And a rather smelly jelly made of armadillo's toes The jelly is delicious, but you have to hold your nose! All: Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach! Mrs. Ladybug: I crave the tasty tentacles of octopi for tea I like hot dogs, but I love hot frogs And surely you'll agree A plate of soil with engine oil's a super recipe Earthworm and James: Recipe! Mrs. Ladybug: I hardly need to mention that it's practically free! All: Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach! We hardly need to mention that it's practically free! Mr. Centipede: Now comes, my fellow travelers, the burden of my speech Spoken Miss Spider: You show off! Mr. Centipede: These foods are rare beyond compare and some right out of reach Spoken Miss Spider: Nice aim, commodore. Mr. Centipede: But there's no doubt I'd go without a million plates of each Spoken Miss Spider: Out of my face! Mr. Centipede: For one small mite All: One small mite Mr. Centipede: One tiny bite All: Tiny bite of this fantastic peach! Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach Peach, peach, peach, peach! This fantastic peach! |-|Book version= Mr. Centipede: I've eaten many strange and scrumptious dishes in my time Like jellied gnats and dandyprats and earwigs cooked in slime And mice with rice, they're very nice When roasted in their prime But don't forget to sprinkle them with just a pinch of grime I'm mad for crispy wasp stings on a piece of buttered toast And pickled spines of porcupines And then a gorgeous roast And dragon's flesh, well-hung, not fresh It costs a buck at most And it comes to you in barrels if you order it by post! Category:Songs Category:James and the Giant Peach Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Group songs Category:James and the Giant Peach songs